


[Podfic] A Hero or a Grinder

by xojemmaxo



Category: Bandom
Genre: Drinking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome ; M/M/M, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xojemmaxo/pseuds/xojemmaxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gerard and Mikey are his friends, and they’re good guys. Some of the best he’s known, ever, and it’s stressful as hell on the road sometimes. If they need a little comfort, Frank’s not gonna judge.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Hero or a Grinder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Hero or a Grinder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/481059) by [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend). 



> When I read this fic I thought it was perfect and such an amazing portrayal of the pairings. It can be a really difficult one to make plausible and realistic, but I believed this fic.

  
**Title:** A Hero or a Grinder  
 **Author:** [](http://rivers-bend.livejournal.com/profile)[**rivers_bend**](http://rivers-bend.livejournal.com/)  
 **Reader:**[](http://xojemmaxo.dreamwidth.org/) **xojemmaxo**  
 **Fandom:** Bandom (My Chemical Romance)  
 **Pairing:** Frank/Gerard/Mikey, Frank/Mikey, Gerard/Mikey, Gerard/Frank  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Warnings:** Incest  
 **Time:** 1:01:38  
 **Author's Summary:** _Gerard and Mikey are his friends, and they’re good guys. Some of the best he’s known, ever, and it’s stressful as hell on the road sometimes. If they need a little comfort, Frank’s not gonna judge._

**Direct download:** [Here](http://xojemmaxo.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/A%20Hero%20or%20a%20Grinder.mp3)

 

**Original Text:**   [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/481059)  


 


End file.
